Finding Euphoria
by DaixXxTokioHotelIchLiebeDich
Summary: When this wallflower is forced to move to help the progress of her father's company will life get better for her than it was back home or will it get worse? Characters: Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Georg, Gustav, OFC, Jost, Simone, Gordon Main pairing: Bill/OFC Tokio Hotel related story
1. Chapter 1

Today we move to Germany. I hated the idea with a passion and my mum loved it since she lived in Germany when she was younger and all her family was there. My father was expanding his company with new locations one in Canada and one in Germany. We were going to move to Canada but plans change and to Germany we go. The plane left in an hour. I was growing tired of sitting and waiting for them to call our flight so I decided to charge my laptop at one of the stations. It was going to be one very long two hours from London to Berlin especially having my barely month old brother Ollie along.

"Flight 215 to Berlin, Lufthansa airlines now boarding first class passengers "said a woman over the intercom. I disconnected my laptop and headed towards my parents whom were now getting up.

"Dasha could you please carry Ollie's diaper bag for me please?" my mother said.

"Sure I guess." I said as I grabbed the diaper bag and put it over my shoulder and put my laptop in the carrying bag and put that over my opposite shoulder. At that moment I wanted to run home so bad but I couldn't. This was it we were leaving. People would probably say the move shouldn't bother you you're a loner, you get made fun of, you hate your school you, you should have no problem leaving and that's true but I grew up in London no matter how much I hate everyone and all the bad experiences I knew I would miss it.

"Dasha come on" I heard my parents say. I hurried into the line with my parents as they handed our tickets to the attendant.

Our flight was long and my brother would not stop crying. When we landed we collected our bags that had things that had not been sent over before hand and we went to get our car. My dad had been over here before to make sure our stuff arrived safely so our car was in the parking garage at the airport waiting for us. It was about 1pm when we arrived to our new home. It was a two story home and it was pretty nice it looked like every other home on the block except ours had these huge trees growing up front my dad said it was an illusion but I didn't get it. The whole neighborhood was nice and it looked like the woods went around back of every home on both sides of the street kind of like a cul-de-sac. I got out of the car and decided to carry Ollie so I wouldn't have to help with the suitcases. I felt awkward when I got out like someone was watching me and when I turned around to see who or what it was just to please my brain that it was nothing I saw the curtains of the second floor window of the house across the street suddenly draw closed. That made me curious but I brushed it off.

The house was pretty cool and now I saw what my dad meant by illusion our house was built differently the trees out front hid a huge extension of the house that the other houses on the block did not have. Everyone had their own space besides having their own rooms. An office for my dad, studio for my mom, and a playroom for Ollie for when he got bigger. I didn't want a room like that I didn't feel like I deserved it anyway and most of the time I liked to be in my room with the door closed reading so I didn't need an extra space so my dad converted that into a theater room on the main floor and a man cave/game room in the basement. I decided to check out my room with Ollie still in tow it was a nice room the walls were a nice dark purple color, the bed was big with black and white comforter with purple sheets and accent pillows to match it had posters all over the walls of my favorite bands besides that there was a nook with a desk and another with some pillows and book shelves, a nice reading corner and my own bathroom well not really it connected to Ollie's room but I'm sure he won't be using that for a while, this was too much I felt like I didn't deserve these things and I didn't but at the same time It put a smile to my face because my father knew what I liked he designed my room and that meant a lot since we didn't have the best relationship.

I heard someone approaching my room and knock on my door.

"Dasha? Are you in your room?" I heard my mother ask.

"Yes mum, come in."

"Ok." she said and walked in.

"Oh there's my baby boy! I need to feed you" she said in the baby like way adults speak to babies as she grabbed for Ollie.

"Dasha I was wondering if you would like to come with me to visit an aunt you have here, remember your aunt Marie?"

"No, mom I don't even remember what I had for breakfast"

"Hm well she has a son I believe he's your age 17 I think his name is Georg, it'd be good for you to meet someone before school starts. Maybe he could show you around and introduce you to people."

"Of course you would think its nice mum... Okay" I didn't want to go but I knew whether I agreed to it or not I would end up going. The thought of meeting someone scared me even if it was my cousin.

My mum and I walked across the street and down the block a couple houses; we had left Ollie with my dad since he was sleeping. My aunt apparently lived nearby and as I was walking I had that feeling again of eyes being on me. This time when I looked back I saw a tall slim boy with long black hair kind of teased because it was standing up a bit and he had on a black hoodie, when I looked at him he immediately turned his head down and headed inside the home across the street from ours so I didn't catch a glimpse of his face.

When we got to my aunt's house we knocked on the door a boy with messy long brown hair opened the door and immediately slammed it closed. My mum and I looked at each other completely startled. Then we heard what sounded like yelling in German but I couldn't make out what was being said since I don't know any German besides thank you and hello. The door opened, a woman appeared she looked similar to my mom she had the same brown hair, green eyes and the same concave nose they immediately hugged.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about Georg he's in a pretty bad mood, his hair straightener broke and he doesn't want anyone to see his hair" she said as if we've always lived here. I couldn't help but snicker when I realized that's why he slammed the door.

"Mom!" we heard the boy who was apparently my cousin Georg yell in protest from upstairs.

"Well come in you guys. Wow Dasha you're so big! Last time I saw you came up to my knees!" my aunt Marie said excitedly.

"Thanks." I replied quietly it was all I could say.

"Where's little Ollie? I haven't met him yet" Aunt Marie asked.

"Oh he's back at the house with Edward since he didn't nap on the plane." my mom replied. She looked so happy to be with her sister they eventually stopped speaking English and started speaking German I sank back in my seat and let them talk about half an hour passed when my aunt suddenly spoke to me.

"Oh honey I completely forgot about you sorry sweetie I was going to ask how would you like if Georg showed you around town maybe" she asked me in English.

"Now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well sure it's still early and he wouldn't mind."

"Umm well-"

"Go ahead it will be fun and maybe you could learn your way around to some little shops or something" my mom interjected.

"I guess it could be okay" I replied.

"Fantastic! Georg! Come down here so you could show your cousin around town a bit!" she yelled loud enough to be heard upstairs.

"Okay!" the boy yelled down.

A couple minutes went by before he came down with a beanie on his head completely hiding his hair. He motioned towards me.

"Come on" he said and I followed him out the door. We walked for a couple minutes before he spoke up.

"You're Dasha right?"

"Yes"

"Oh that's a cool name. You have cool hair" he said pointing to my completely dyed blue hair.

"Thanks"

"Did you do it yourself?"

"Yup a long time ago"

"Don't your roots show? And doesn't it fade?"

"Not really my hair is a really light blonde color like my dad so it's easy to dye and I retouch it often"

"It's not damaged yet either? Wow what products do you use?"

"Um not to be rude but is that all we're going to talk about? Hair?"

"No, I'm sorry haha it's just, i have um never mind. Is there anywhere where you wanted to go?"

"Um well I don't know"I said. i didn't really want to go anywhere I wanted to go home and then I thought of something.

"Can you show me where the school is I don't like the bus and I don't have my license yet so I'll be walking there most likely."

"Ok fine with me" he replied. He showed me where it was. And then we headed back the school was like a 30 minute walk from my house so that was fine and it was big and really nice it looked as if it was recently built or remodeled. After a while I started warming up to Georg we didn't talk about much except how my life in London was. He did most of the talking which relieved me because I had trouble speaking to people because I was a bit socially awkward sometimes I felt like that got in the way of me having friends because when I did speak I felt like I would push the person away unintentionally and some people just didn't like me. When we got back to our street we went straight to his house since my mum was probably still there.

When we got there my mum was about to leave.

"Oh Dasha you guys are back already! I thought you'd be out a bit longer. "She said.

"No, we just went to the school so I could see where it was."

"Oh that's good, well Dasha we're leaving now I'm a bit tired from the flight, I bet you are too and Ollie should be waking up any moment so we'll be going." She said she then walked up to my aunt and Georg and said her goodbyes.

"It was nice catching up Marie! We should have lunch someday there's still more to talk about" she said laughing as we left. Georg said we would definitely hang out at school, but I knew we most likely wouldn't, it was just a nice thing to say and I was perfectly fine with that.

**BILL P.O.V  
**

The man who moved in across the street was back. I remembered him from a couple days ago when he was here and he asked my mom where he could get paint supplies since he saw her when she was coming back from restocking her paints since she was running low. This time the man wasn't alone people were with him a woman with straight short hair in a bob type hairdo and after a girl with blue hair came out of the car and she leaned back in and pulled out a baby. Must be his family I thought.

"Billlll!" I heard my mom yell she sounded like it was urgent so I closed the drapes and ran downstairs to see what she wanted.

"Bill could you do me a favor and run to the store to buy a tomato I'm making pasta and I need one more"

"Why can't Tom go?"

"Because I'm not asking Tom I'm asking you Bill now please go and hurry I left some money on the counter"

"Okay mom I'll be right back."

I went to the store and came back pretty quickly when I was walking back up the street to my house the woman with the brown hair and the girl with the blue hair we're walking in front of me. I don't know why but I couldn't stop staring at her. When I least expected it she turned around, I quickly turned my face down looking at the sidewalk as I walked with my hands in my hoodie and quickly walked up the path to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been living in Germany for about two weeks and school started tomorrow. I ended up getting my license because I had nothing better to do with my time. My dad gave me his old white 2008 Audi a4 since he recently bought the 2009 model but I probably would still walk to school. I hadn't talked to Georg since the first day we arrived I saw him outside a couple times and he would wave but that was it. My mom somehow got him to walk to school with me on the first day of school since I didn't want to drive and she said it would be safer, I really didn't want to but she said I had to walk with him. I had a feeling it'd be awkward since we only talked that one time. My mom was out at the moment she went to go to pick up my program at school before hand because I refused to go. I stayed home taking care of Ollie instead. I was carrying him and I decided to go look out the window. There was not much to look at the neighborhood was pretty quiet and boring, I saw what I believed was the same kid from the day that we arrived I recognized his hair he seemed to be walking a dog. A few moments later I heard the front door open.

"Dasha! I've got your program, Are you in your room?" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I was going to answer back but refrained from it since Ollie had fallen asleep in my arms so I set him down on my bed and made a type of barrier out of pillows even though I knew he wouldn't be rolling over yet better safe than sorry. Once I set him down I ran downstairs.

"Mum Ollie's sleeping." I said when I saw her.

"Oh sorry for yelling. When did he fall asleep?"

"Like a minute or two before you yelled. But he didn't wake up so it's fine."

"Oh okay that's good. Well Dasha I've got your program for the semester."

"Let me see." I said and she handed me an envelope. I groaned 7 classes. I had Chemistry, German, Math, psychology, English, music, and PE. I did not like my schedule I knew this year wasn't going to be so great.

"I'm screwed." I told my mom.

"All you have to do is study don't complain." she said in a snippy tone.

"Well it's not that easy." I started towards the stairs with my schedule in hand. I was worried I basically know no German and when I went to school in London I was crap at math an chemistry and to be honest I wasn't very fond of PE and I'm pretty sure that isn't going to change now. Later in the afternoon I heard my mother call for me.

"Dasha! Come down stairs we have to discuss something!"

"Ughh" I groaned into my pillow wondering what she could possibly want. I walked downstairs and headed towards the living area where she was. When I walked in she was there with my dad as well.

"Dasha sit." she said motioning me towards the couch. I felt like all the attention was on me, and it was but I hated that feeling. It made me uncomfortable.

"Dasha we have to discuss our routine since school starts tomorrow for you and something unexpected happened and I got a job."

"Oh that's good mum I'm happy for you." I said and then I saw my dad fidget and grow anxious.

"Does this really involve me you two can discuss this I already know what's going on and I have some really important paperwork I must get to." he finally said. Of course that's what it was he was always doing something work related.

"Well if you have to." my mum said in a very displeased tone.

"I have to." he said he got up and walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Sweetie sorry I have paperwork, goodnight I hope your first day of school goes well, be good ok we don't want a repeat of last year."

"Ok dad, goodnight." I replied. Ah last year, he was referring to my grades. I used to have really great grades and then they started to plummet. I was bullied nonstop and besides that I couldn't stand the ridiculous rumors that would go around. Not just about me but about my family. They would say that my dad was a part of some unnatural genetic experiments, mutating animals and such but that's all they were rumors. My dad does nothing like that all he does is own a company that develops scientific equipment nothing else no experiments. You would think these rumors were started by a child. Long story short I grew tired of all the crap that I would hear in class that I would just sleep through the entire class causing my grades to suffer. He walked out of the room and headed towards his office.

"Dasha" my mum said.

"Hmm"

"We have to discuss our routine."

"Oh, what about it?"

"Well I told you I got a job and it's from 6am to 4pm so I would be leaving before you wake up. I need someone to take care of Ollie, Georg's mom can't take care of him because she works as well so I found a daycare where Ollie could stay, and I need you to drop him off every morning."

"Me? Can't you drop him off on the way? I don't even like to drive."

"Well your going to have to drive, I can't drop him off because that would add like 20 minutes to get to work because I would need to take a little detour just to drop him off and it's on your way to school so you can drop him off and pick him up for me."

"It sounds like I have no choice so I guess I will. But I thought I had to walk with Georg tomorrow is he going to take the bus now?"

"Oh I forgot about that I'll call your aunt to tell her but I suppose he will because school starts at 7:26 for you guys and you would have to leave early around 6:40 to drop Ollie off."

"Ok. So just to clear things up I will drop off Ollie and pick him up after school."

"Yes and your dad put a car seat in your car for him and every morning I will wake you up and leave Ollie dressed for you so all you have to do is give him a bottle and I will leave a diaper bag ready and you will give that to the daycare attendants. Do you have your car keys?"

"Ok I'll remember that and yeah I have them."

"Ok Dasha then that's it's I'm trusting you with this don't mess it up."

"Don't jinx me and ok I'm going to go shower then I'm going to sleep goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The next day I woke to a knock on my door I knew it was my mums way of waking me up I checked the clock 5:40am. I knew she was leaving now so I went into Ollie's room to check on him, he was all dressed and I saw the diaper bag that my mom had prepared on his changing table. He looked pretty content so I went back into my room to get dressed I threw on some black skinny jeans, a black and grey striped sweatshirt, and some boots because I couldn't find my sneakers. They were probably still in one of the boxes that I was to lazy to unpack. After I was dressed I quickly curled my hair into loose curls and did my makeup it was simple just mascara and eyeliner. When I was done the clock read 6:22 I went to go feed Ollie and when I was done I quickly changed his diaper before I knew it it was 6:30 I went to grab my bag and schedule from my room and then grabbed Ollie and his diaper bag and headed downstairs i was a bit early but when I got to school I wanted to head by the main office to grab a map of the school if they had them. I put Ollie into his car seat and drove off. Ollie had fallen asleep in the short time I had driven so it was easy to drop him off I gave him and his diaper bag to the daycare attendant and signed off when I walked out I saw the boy with the black hair today it was sticking up a bit more in all directions like he had teased it a bit and he was walking with another boy who had short blonde hair. They looked at me but kept walking it looked as if they were arguing so I tried not to stare. I got into my car and drove to school, it only took me about 5 minutes to get there when I got there I saw Georg with a group of his friends but he walked over to me. His hair looked a bit tamer today.

"Hey Dasha!" he said.

"Hey"

"You drove to school?"

"Yeah I had to because I had to because I had to drop off Ollie at daycare. I'm sorry about not walking"

"No its ok I took the bus the bus. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. If you like you can come with me after school if you need a ride."

"No, thank you though I walk home with my friends most of the time."

"That's cool, you're lucky I rather walk. Then drive home."

"Well you might not walk but in PE you can run haha. Can I see your schedule?"

"God don't remind me." I said as I looked for my schedule in my bag. I found it and handed it to him.

"Here, and Georg can you tell me where I can get a map of the campus?"

"Yeah in the main office it's next to the principal's office in the building over there it's the second room on the right." he said pointing to the biggest building on campus.

"Hey Dasha we have math and PE together." he spoke up a bit after as he handed me my schedule back.

"Great my two favorite subjects." I replied sarcastically.

"Haha it's not that bad I'll help you with math it's easy but as for PE you're on your own."

"Thanks, well I'll see you later."

"Haha bye"

I walked into the building he pointed at it was crowded with people, lot of people were staring at me and I felt like they were talking about me. I put my head down and started walking straight towards the main office when I bumped into someone hard. I fell backwards and landed on my behind when I looked up I saw this girl with pin straight long brunette hair she was wearing a white flowing embroidered top, denim shorts, and flats. Everyone looked at me like I had committed murder and she started yelling at me furiously in German. She was extremely angry, I had dropped her bag I grabbed for it to give it to her and she snatched it from my hand.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said to her quietly but I still had my head a bit down. I was scared.

"Idiot!" she replied harshly in English, she pushed me and stomped away. Now more than before I felt everyone's eyes on me everyone started staring and talking once she left it was like bees in a beehive all scrambling and buzzing furiously. I rushed into the main office, grabbed a map and found my first class.

"Chemistry room B23"

I basically ran to class to avoid all the attention. I found the class quickly; it was on the second floor. The school seemed to be divided into departments like English, Math, Sciences, Arts, History, and another for the spare classes you can say. Each department had a letter and that's how you knew where your class was going to be building A, B, C, E, or F. When I got to my class I found a seat in the back, I was relieved no one was in there I wanted to avoid another situation. I pulled out my binder and waited. The teacher, a man walked in but said nothing as he sat at his desk.

This school year hasn't even started yet and I was already having problems. I could only imagine what the rest of my day would be like. I wanted it to be over already, I put my head down while I waited for the bell to ring before I knew it I had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG*

"Ugh" I groaned as I woke up to the first bell ringing. Kids started coming into class and taking their seats. Kids excited and laughing trying to find seats next to their friends, the teacher looked up from his desk at the commotion and then went back to reading his newspaper. I looked towards the door and in came the girl that I had run into, she saw me and grimaced. She wasn't happy to see me in the class; she took a seat up front. A while later the class seemed to be settled but then in rushed the boy with the long black hair that was standing up a bit, some kids started laughing and he took a seat 5 chairs to the left of mine. The first thing I noticed was he was wearing a green day shirt and that was one of my favorite bands.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG*

The second bell rang indicating the start to class. The teacher rose from his desk and walked over to the front of the class and said

"Hallo ich bin Herr Keufer und ich bin ihr Chemielehrer in diesem Jahr" which I figured he said hello I am Mr. Keufer and I'm your chemistry teacher but I wasn't completely sure.

"Hallo Herr Keufer." responded most of the class. Herr Keufer then proceeded to say some other things but I didn't understand him and he sat down and pulled out his role book and I started to pay attention. I knew role was most likely to be done alphabetically so I knew my name would most likely be the first on the list if not pretty close to it, and I was right.

"Atkins, Dasha" he said aloud, mine being the first name I panicked I wasn't sure what to say if I should raise my hand or say present but before I knew it I had already spoken.

"Present." I soon regretted speaking, everyone turned to look at me even looked up from his laptop to see who had said it once he figured it was me he made a sound I wasn't sure what to make of it, it was like a displeased sigh and to my left I heard what was a kind of a giggle I turned to see who it was but all I saw was that boy there was no one sitting in the chairs between me and him so I could clearly see him I knew it was him who had laughed he was covering his mouth and had his head was down. I could see his chest slightly shaking from holding back, it bugged me but at the same time I was ok with it because he was the only one that wasn't looking at me like I had fallen from the moon. I sank in my chair to avoid all the stares. The teacher continued to take attendance. I paid some attention to the names I found out that the girl I had run into was Frieda Ebersbach and the boy that I had seen multiple times since my time here was Bill Kaulitz. The teacher after proceeded to pass out identification and meal cards typical first day of school stuff. After he was done he passed out some booklets that looked like tests, I was absolutely mortified and since I didn't understand anything I tried but I couldn't I just bubbled in random answers. I waited for someone to finish so I could take up my test, I didn't want to be the first one up I looked around to see what everyone was doing and it looked like Bill was done too but he hadn't gone up a boy named Alexander was done first I got up at the same time as he did and so did Bill all three of us ended up going at the same time, Herr Keufer looked at us with a raised eyebrow but didn't say a thing. When I got back to my desk I pulled out my map to find my next class

"German room A6"

I would get there pretty quickly since building A was behind building B where my chemistry class was.

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG*

The class ended right on time I slipped my binder into my bag and headed past the rows of desks for the door as I passed Freida she gave me a look which brought to my mind if looks could kill I would be dead right then and there.

German went by quick the teacher Frau Amsel looked really young she soon realized I didn't understand German so after she gave her first day of school lecture she went up to me.

"Hello Dasha I'm Frau Amsel I suppose you might've not understood that much." she said

"Yeah." I replied quietly

"Hmm well everyone here speaks English it's just nobody really verbalizes it."

"I noticed."

"I bet it's hard for you. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah like two weeks ago."

"Oh well it doesn't help that you're sitting all alone, I'm going to assign you a partner for this class to help you accomplish your work. I don't want you to fail."

"Um ok." I replied.

"Heidi komm." Frau Amsel said referring to a nerdy looking girl with dirty blonde hair up in a messy bun about three seats in front of me. She was wearing a fairly baggy purple zip sweater some skinny jeans and a worn pair of converse. When Heidi was near us Frau Amsel started speaking to her but in English so I could understand.

"Heidi this is Dasha. Since I had you in my class last year I know what a good student you are and I know how good your English is so I was wondering if you could sit next to Dasha so you could help her out."

"Sure Frau Amsel." Heidi replied in a quite chipper tone. She seemed like an energetic person.

"Thank you Heidi." Frau Amsel said she smiled at me then walked to her desk. Heidi replied to her then proceeded to go to her own desk to gather her things to come sit by me.

"Hello I'm Heidi"

"I'm Dasha"

"I can't wait to help you Frau Amsel's class is fun we don't do much hard work often."

"Really? That's cool."

"Your quiet aren't you?"

"Yeah people tend to say that."

"Do you know anyone here in Germany?"

"Not really I only have my cousin and I don't really talk to him."

"Oh that's a shame, well um if you like since you know we're going to be stuck together for the year maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Sure."

"Do you have a phone maybe I could call you so we can do something"

"Yeah here." I ripped a piece of paper from my notebook and gave her my phone number. She took it, I didn't know why I had given her my number so quick but something about her and her attitude made me do it. I secretly hoped she would become my friend. We talked a bit more and then the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by quick. In math Georg had sat next to me and we were given a test but this one was easy I actually did most of it since there were no directions just equations and stuff whether I actually got the answers right was another story. After math we had a 15minute break Georg asked if I wanted to hang out with him but I said no I wanted to find my locker and practice opening it like 5 minutes into the break I found my locker it was back in building B locker number 231 which was good because my next class was also in building B. I had psychology it was ok Bill was in my class he sat alone in the back and this time I decided to take a seat up front, I almost died in English though the teacher chose our seats and he sat me right next to Frieda. Since we shared a desk we sat as far apart from each other as we possibly could and occasionally I would feel her eyes burning a hole into the side of my face I could feel that she was still angry about the morning but I didn't care. The boy that was arguing with Bill in the morning was in my class, his name was Gustav the teacher had placed him in the neighboring desk to my right, he sat with Heidi. During English I felt a light tap on my right shoulder it was Gustav he passed me a note from Heidi it just said to wait for her outside the class since we had lunch next. The bell rang Heidi went up to the teacher and started talking with her; I grabbed my things and waited outside like she asked.

"Hey Dasha! I'm glad you waited." Heidi said as she walked out of the classroom smiling.

"Hey Heidi, yeah I waited there's not much I could do at lunch."

"Yeah haha, are you going to eat lunch?"

"I don't think so, are you?"

"Good choice me neither to be honest the food here is gross. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out after school?"

"I'd love to but after school I have to pick up my brother and then wait for my mom to get home."

"Like what time does your mom get home?"

"She said she would get home around four."

"Ok so maybe around 4:30 or something, we could meet at the pizza hut 2 blocks from here at the plaza."

"Ok sure, but just a heads up I might be a bit late."

"No problem I still need school supplies I could buy them in one of the shops just text me when you're near."

"Ok." we were walking but by this time we had stopped and sat in the shade of some trees behind building D near the gym.

"Dasha you have a neat accent where did you move from? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Its fine, I moved here from London."

"Oh my gosh! That's so cool" she said nearly yelling I moved back a bit because she caught me off guard.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to react that way."

"It's ok." we continued talking a bit and then the bell rang before we went our separate ways we compared schedules we saw that we wouldn't have our next class together but we had the same gym period just not the same teacher so we agreed to meet outside the gym.

My next period was pretty cool music, the teacher spoke English most of the time and he wanted us to call him or simply David not Herr Jost which I liked he was really nice I had a good feeling about this class. Bill was in my class again but this time he didn't sit alone he sat with Gustav and another boy that was dressed in baggy clothes and had dreadlocks later I found out that the other boys name was Tom. I figured Tom was related to Bill since they had the same last name and similar facial features. They spent most of the period talking, they made some paper airplanes but one hit he balled it up and threw it back at them he had pretty good aim because it hit Tom on the forehead the whole class burst out laughing and Tom turned bright red. When gym came around I felt like I had to drag myself there I knew this class would be the most tedious for me all year because I don't do sports I just wasn't built for it. I waited for Heidi outside the gym but I saw Georg first he came over to me and started talking.

"Hey Dasha looks like I'm not in your class anymore."

"What?"I said now I was a bit disappointed because now I would have gym alone. Before Georg replied Heidi walked up but said nothing and waited for us to finish our conversation.

"Yeah because you have Diedrich and so did I but now I have Krause, you're lucky Diedrich is bad but Krause is worse ughh I'm going to go now see you later" he then left In a manner where it looked like a child not getting his way. I turned to Heidi but when I looked at her she was rummaging through her backpack.

"Heidi did you lose something?"I asked.

"No, I don't think so."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing let's go." she grabbed my wrist and started pulling me into the gym quickly she was acting weird but I brushed it off. When we walked into the gym I saw that there were signs in the bleachers with teacher's names on it I went towards where my teacher's name was and Heidi to hers. Gym went by agonizingly slow and like in every other class there was a lecture I sat in the very last bleacher and I could see everyone while the teacher was giving his lecture I scanned my class playing a game in my head to see if I recognized anyone and if I did if I could name them, but I didn't succeed I recognized people I just couldn't name anyone except for one person, Bill. He sat two bleachers lower than me, he was paying as much attention to the lecture as I was he had his notebook open and was doodling. The teacher passed out some papers before the bell rang and I shoved them into my bag so I could be ready for when the bell did finally ring. I wanted to hurry and pick up my brother as fast as possible because it worried me that he was so little and he already spent a full day at daycare. The bell finally did ring and since I was packed I ran down the stairs as I did so I felt my bag hit something but I didn't turn around I rushed passed students towards the parking lot at the front of the school I wanted to get there before other people started leaving I didn't want to get into a car jam. When I saw my car I pulled out my keys quickly and unlocked it, when I got to it I realized I couldn't get to it the other car on its left was parked to close.

"Ugh, oh my god." I groaned and put my hands over my eyes I waited for the car's owner to show up and I saw Tom jog up to the car with his keys.

"Oh gott das tut mir sehr leid" he said towards me kind of in a panicked tone.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm so sorry for parking so close to your car I got here in a bit of a rush let me move my car." he said hurriedly and then moved his car over. I pulled out my phone as he did so, it was now 3:30 I was later than I wished at this rate I'd be home around four. Tom was still moving his car he was moving so slowly like he was being extra careful not to scratch it. While Tom was moving his car Gustav showed up but with Bill and seemed like they were waiting. I looked at them for a bit maybe too long.

"Hello." They both said.

"Umm hello." I replied and crossed my arms over my chest and looked down.

"Hurry up Tom you're causing a line!" I heard Bill yell. I looked up, great just as Bill said there was a line behind him when he finally moved Bill and Gustav went to his car, I suppose they weren't walking now I ran to my car and hoped the line would go fast it went by pretty quick . I got on the main road and headed towards the daycare as I was driving I checked the time, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be but it was still pretty late. I saw the daycare and pulled in when I walked into the daycare the woman looked relieved to see me, she quickly made me sign off and gave me his diaper bag a minute or so later she brought out Ollie, he was wrapped like a little burrito in his blanked and sucking on his pacifier peacefully but his eyes showed me that he wasn't like that all day. I felt bad for leaving him there but I knew I had to I kissed his forehead and I took him out to the car.

"I'm sorry buddy. If it was me I'd leave you home with a babysitter." I caressed his little head and made a mental note to at least make the suggestion of a baby sitter to my mom later. I got into the drivers seat, ignited the engine and headed on to the road to get home. When I got home it was 4:10, as I walked into our home I was carrying Ollie and both our bags but I set the bags down by the door. I remembered I had to meet Heidi at 4:30.

"Ollie buddy where's mummy she's late." I said to Ollie and he simply replied with gurgles my mum should've been home by now and her car wasn't in the driveway so I decided to call her because I didn't want to be late with Heidi because she seemed pretty nice. I pulled out my phone and dialed her number the phone rang 6 times before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello mum."

"Hello Dasha what do you want?"

"Well I was wondering when you were going to be home?"

"Not soon why?"

"Because I met someone at school today and she asked If I could hang out with her today after school."

"So?"

"So? Mum I have Ollie."

"Just take him to your aunts house she wanted to meet him anyway."

"Seriously I don't think that's proper?"

"Whatever if you want to go do that because your dad won't be home till late either so it's up to you."

"Fine bye." I hung up the phone I could not believe the way my mum was speaking and I didn't really want to just leave him there but my mum did have a point my aunt did want to meet him and I didn't want to stand up Heidi up she was nice sand in a way I was hoping for a friend because I haven't had a friend in a while. I decided I would leave Ollie at my aunts house.

"Come on buddy today your going to meet your Auntie let's go get you out of your clothes and fetch you some bottles so we can go." he once again gurgled a response like always I grabbed our bags from the door and took them upstairs I went into my room and left my school bag there and went through the bathroom into Ollie's room. I quickly changed his diaper, put fresh clothes on him, and restocked his diaper bag. I remembered I would need money so I grabbed Ollie and his bag and went through my desk drawer for my wallet I didn't have any money but I had a credit card for emergencies so i thought that would be fine I figured since I would have to drive to the plaza anyway that I should drive to my aunts house even though it was a couple houses down to avoid walking back home. I texted Heidi I would be like 10 minutes late she said it was fine. I dropped off Ollie with my aunt and she was ecstatic I told her I would be back for him in about two hours and left. I found the plaza fairly quickly before I got out of the car I decided to text Heidi that I was here and my dad to tell him where Ollie was. Heidi texted back and said she was going to be a bit that I should just head towards pizza hut so I did I had a hard time finding the place but when I did I was just on time because I met up with Heidi right outside.

"Did you get lost?" she said in a happy tone.

"Yeah I kinda did."

"Haha oh well at least your here for a bit I thought you wouldn't show up."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Thanks that's nice to know well let's go inside and get some pizza."

"Ok."

We went inside no one was at the cash register so we went over the menu we agreed we would order two slices of pizza and sodas. The attendant finally came out to take our order he looked familiar but I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Hello welcome to Pizza Hut I'm Bill what will you like today." then it clicked it was Bill he looked extremely different then what he did at school. His hair was pulled into a very neat ponytail and his face was clear of any make up he had on during the day."

"We'll have two slices of cheese pizza and two sodas." Heidi answered almost automatically.

"What kind of sodas?"

"I'll have a sprite what about you Dasha?" Heidi said as she turned towards me.

"Um I'll have a coke." I replied.

"Ok your total is-" i cut him off as I slid my credit card through the machine and imputed my pin number.

"Dasha! I was going to pay." Heidi said in protest.

"I'm sorry." I said and I was sorry I didn't know but I wanted to get the interaction over with.

"That's ok but next time I'll pay."she said to me and we finally stopped talking and turned towards Bill and he was just staring at us.

"Ok well your order will be like fifteen minutes so i'll bring it out in a bit." he said. We went to sit at a booth in the middle of the restaurant.

"So Dasha how are you liking Germany?" Heidi finally broke the silence between us.

"Well so far I don't have much to judge it upon but from my opinion so far it's better than London."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well um let's just say London wasn't the best experience ever."

"I guess that can be understandable. What do you like to do?"

"Well I like to write a lot and read on my spare time but usually now I spend a lot of time with my brother and you what do you like to do?"

"Pretty much the same thing I love to read. What's your brother's name?"

"His name is Ollie."

"Oh that's a cute name how old is he?"

"He's almost two months old."

"oh he's small."

"Yeah." at that moment we saw that Bill was approaching with our drinks.

"Hey well here are your drinks. A coke for you and a sprite for you. Um aren't you in a lot of my classes?" he said to me.

"Yeah I think so."

"Cool I think you also live across the street from us too right?"

"I think so, I'm not sure but I think I have seen you a few times."

"Yeah me too, well your food will be out in a few minutes nice meeting you."

"Thanks." I replied. When he walked away I looked at Heidi and she was giving me a weird look.

"What? Do I have smeared make up or something?"I asked.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"That. That conversation."

"What about it?"

"He doesn't talk to anyone unless he has to, at school the only people he talks to are his brother and this one blonde kid."

"So?"

"So? I mean that's weird it's not like him."

"He lives across the street from me it's not that weird."

"Uh yes it is."

"Whatever, can we change the subject?"

"Sure whatever you say but that was weird. Um so how do you like your classes?"

"So far they're ok." we continued talking for a bit


End file.
